From The Dark Side
by yunjaemell
Summary: ini ff saduran dari novel shanty agatha yang aku sukai dan mian kalu masih banyak typo. yunjae/yunho/jaejoong/drama/family/mpreg/gs
1. Chapter 1

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE**

Part 1

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Jaejoong sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada. Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Ibunya melahirkan Jaejoong saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Jaejoong yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Jaejoong selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya. Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Jaejoong menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, Ahra, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya. Ahra lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong dan Ahra hanya bertemu saat Ahra pulang liburan ke rumah, Jaejoong tidak pernah menganggap Ahra sebagai ibunya, selain karena Ahra tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Jaejoong orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa. Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Jaejoong tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Ahra juga tidak peduli.

Jaejoong menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama. Sampai suatu ketika Ahra menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Jaejoong untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Ahra dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Yunho, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Yunho? Dia tahu segalanya...," Ahra tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang.

"Dan Yunho ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Jaejoong menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya. Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Ahra, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan.

_Calon suami Ahra pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Ahra_, desah Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Ahra tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya. Lagipula, Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Jaejoong belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika ahkirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Jaejoong sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Ahra rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu

mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Jaejoong segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Jaejoong

mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu

dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan

seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri

disana.

"Miss Ahra?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Jaejoong

bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Ahra mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Jaejoong dan

mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Ahra,

desah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Saya Ryeowook, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Yunho sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Ahra dan Jaejoong mengikutinya. Sepanjang lorong itu Jaejoong terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini. Ya, Ahra pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Jaejoong tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Jaejoong tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Ahra yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Jaejoong akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya. _Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat._

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Jaejoong selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Ryeowook membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Ahra langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan. Pria itu membalas pelukan Ahra, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Ahra untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu.

Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusahapengusaha sukses, Yunho Leonidas selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi

Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya. Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berAppasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Ahra yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. "Dan ini pasti Jaejoong," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Jaejoong menyadari dia ternganga ketika Yunho mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. "Iya, ini Jaejoong, putri kecilku," Ahra berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Jaejoong, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Yunho menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Yunho sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putrid seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Yunho saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "Appa" oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Yunho."

Lelaki itu menatap Ahra tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Ahra, Yunho mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sedikit antipati kepada Yunho, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Ahra menoleh pada Jaejoong, "kau ingin ikut Jaejoongku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Jaejoong mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Jaejoong mengganggu. _Lagipula Jaejoong juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini. _

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Jaejoong tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Yunho tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Ahra dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Yunho sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Ahra dan Jaejoong.

Ahra dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup.

"Darling, kau salah, Jaejoong tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Ahra hilang karena kebingungan

"Tapi Jaejoong lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Jaejoong?" sekali lagi Ahra menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jaejoong cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Ahra marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan Ahra dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam. "Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Jaejoong, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan

segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Jaejoong perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Ahra tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Jaejoong memerah.

Tapi Yunho hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," katakatanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Ahra terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Ahra melirik Jaejoong dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Yunho, lalu menggandeng Ahra, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan. Jaejoong merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Jaejoong tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Jaejoong, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama. Ahkirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

_"Kau milikku Jaejoong, ingat itu."_

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Jaejoong tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Jaejoong mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Jaejoong menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Jaejoong dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Ahra dan Yunho belum juga kembali.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan. Dengan pelan Jaejoong berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Jaejoong mendekat ke arah meja kerja Yunho. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Jaejoong mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Yunho dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Yunho dan…kakak laki-lakinya?

Jaejoong mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Yunho asli indonesia? Dan kakak lakilakinya juga terlihat seperti orang indonesia asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya. Yunho langsung memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Jaejoong mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Yunho.

"Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..." Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir, setidaknya Yunho lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Ahra? Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Yunho tetapi Yunho memang datang sendirian.

"Ahra menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Yunho, menyadari kebingungan Jaejoong, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Jaejoong.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Jaejoong buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Jaejoong merona.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Jaejoong termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Yunho padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Jaejoong termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Yunho?

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Ahra dan Jaejoong menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini. Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Ahra. Begitu Jaejoong berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Ahra langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Yunho sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Ahra agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Ahra.

Bukan Ahra yang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Yunho langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Yunho dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Ahra, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Yunho marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Yunho marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Yunho, "Aku menginginkan Jaejoong, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Yunho tak sabar. Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Ahra adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Jaejoong masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Ahra? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Yunho sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Ahra meremehkan dan menghina Jaejoong secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Yunho mengernyitkan kening.

"Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Jaejoong bukan gadismu."

"Dia akan menjadi gadisku, _milikku_. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Jaejoong adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Yunho menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Jaejoong dan menciumnya, _menciumnya! _Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Jaejoong terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Yunho mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Yunho, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Yunho mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Jaejoong di kamarnya.

Yunho bisa marah, _nanti_. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya? Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur? Yunho harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Jaejoong, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Yunho bertolak belakang dalam segala hal. Yunho cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Yunho katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Jaejoong adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Jaejoong.

Yunho harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Jaejoong siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Jaejoong, jangan lupakan itu."

Jaejoong bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Jaejoong, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Jaejoong mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Jaejoong, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Jaejoong kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Jaejoong kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat. Jaejoong tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Jaejoong langsung panic. _Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !_

Dengan gugup Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, ahkirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Jaejoong pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati. Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, dan entah bagaimana Jaejoong seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Jaejoong kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan. Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Jaejoong kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Jaejoong kecil. _Lari! Ayo lari!_

Jaejoong berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Jaejoong kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Jaejoong kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Jaejoong kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Jaejoong kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa di duga Jaejoong kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini." Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Jaejoong," jawab Jaejoong polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong kecil.

"Jaejoong...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Jaejoong dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Jaejoong menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Jaejoong kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Jaejoong mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Jaejoong kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Jaejoong kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong kecil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?" Jaejoong kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Jaejoong. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! _Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya ?_

Tatapan mata Jaejoong menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Jaejoong mengenalinya.

"Yunho...?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Yunho yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku U-know."

Jaejoong tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Yunho, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau Cuma mimpi... Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa? Dengan putus asa Jaejoong mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi. Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Kau milikku Jaejoong, jangan lupakan itu..."

Jaejoong terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Jaejoong baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling. Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Nona Jaejoong, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Jaejoong mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Ahra sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di ahkir pekan ini.

_Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?_

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Jaejoong, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu. Jaejoong ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Jaejoong berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi _langsung _oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Yunho menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama ahkir pekan, apakah Yunho tetap berpendapat Jaejoong akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Ahra? Tapi, meskipun Yunho berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Jaejoong memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Ahra. Jaejoong mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Ahra atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Ahra pasti tidak akan suka kalau Jaejoong memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Jaejoong termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan

kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari _bath-tub _yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Jaejoong. Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Jaejoong lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti ototototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan.

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Jaejoong hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Jaejoong makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di _bath-tub._"

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Jaejoong dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Yunho, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Jaejoong, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Jaejoong mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Yunho menelusuri wajah dan leher Jaejoong yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Yunho, pikir Jaejoong tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Yunho, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin _sudah mati _tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Jaejoong langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Yunho dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu "Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Yunho lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

_Yunho menyiapkan bajunya? _Jaejoong mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Yunho menyiapkan bajunya? Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Yunho sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Yunho memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Yunho sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan. Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Yunho yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi.

Apakah selama ini Yunho menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona."

Jaejoong menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

_Indah sekali…_

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Jaejoong membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Jaejoong yang terurai. Sementara Jaejoong menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Jaejoong yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu, "Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Jaejoong tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, ahkirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Yunho kepada saya tadi." _Hah?_

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di kamar ini. Sejenak Jaejoong termangu, lalu teringat pesan Yunho tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Yunho bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Yunho dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana. Dengan bergegas, Jaejoong melangkah ke ruang makan.

~TBC~


End file.
